The Adventures of The Chaotic Trio
by KenzoTheGreat
Summary: Set in the time before Harry was born, when his parents were still in school. This story mainly focuses on the lives of three very unique females who later become the infamous Chaotic Trio. Rated M for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Ok. This story was written by me (Tori) and two of my best friends in the universe (Tricia and Nikki). It started off as a role playing type thing, but we were all like, "What the heck? Why not make it a fully fledged story?" The setting is around the time Harry's parents were in school, but we don't really focus on them so much. My characters are Vanessa and Shannon aka Grey. Nikki's are Fallon and Crystek aka Crys. Tricia has, of course, Soline-Takra aka Sissy (dunno why she never came up with a second character like us lol.) Hope you enjoy!

Bear with me on this first chapter. This is all of our main characters' background information so the readers can have a general idea of how they are. If you want to see actual pics of the characters, go to:

community. livejournal .com/chaotictrio without the spaces of course!

**Fallon Nichole Shadow**  
Hair Color/Style: Straight cut to her chin in one layer, then the back falls down to her waist in a braid. The color is white with a light tint of blue to it.

**Eyes:** Ice Blue almost white  
**Skin:** Pale, Like "Death"  
**Size/Body:** Standing 5'9" in height she is small with a barely visible built to her. She is slender and her fingers are long and some say they remind them of spider legs. Her nails are long and sharp. Some think they are made of ice. Clothes wise she is normally dressed in black or dark green, blue and purple. Around her neck are ball necklaces, chain like ones with a charm, a star with the vampiric writing for Ice. This is normally kept under her clothes.  
**Birthday:** January 13  
**Blood:** Witch/Sorceress and Half-Elemental Vampire.  
_Vampire_ - Since she's only half, sunlight doesn't faze her as badly as pure bloods. She doesn't like the sun, but can be in it. Hates Garlic and is slightly allergic to it but not too bad unless swallowed in large amounts. Has to drink some kind of blood when needed. Fangs only come out when feeding or not having fed in a long period of time (normally they only need to feed once a week normally to do this they have to drink a pint when they do feed, unless pregnant or wounded than once a day.) Can hide in shadows with ease. Are cold to touch and can hold their breath longer than anyone else but do need to breath. (Fallon can hold her breath for two hours before having to breathe, the longest record for a vampire is 7 hours and that was in a life or death kind of moment.)

**_That's what my version is going to be for a vampire. Gives it some fun and makes it work a bit better _**

_Elemental_ Most races have an elemental of sorts; normally an elemental is the rarest and highest in power. When most hear the name, they think of all elements but really, an Elemental, unless a pure Elemental and nothing else, only controls one. It normally is controlled by emotions until the person learns to control it themselves. In most cases, they are born randomly only needed the other creature blood in them. Only one person in history was a pure elemental... In this case, Fallon is an Elemental Vampire, one of the few known in history, and she is an Elemental of Ice and all things Water.

**Anything Else-**  
She was raised to be a Death Eater. Her parents didn't really 'care'. When in trouble, normally a whipping or a Cruio would be handed to Fallon. Her Mother was the one with Vampire blood, her Father, the Wizard, and they are together because of curse placed on both parents by Abraxas Malfoy out of Anger, Fallon still doesn't know what the anger was about, but the curse forced them together or death. The family isn't a happy one...  
She is powerful and is the only child. She plans to join the Death Eater Ranks as soon as possible and as quietly as possible. She joins because of her Vampire side; since most of the light side hates her kind and she isn't welcome there. So where else to go without being killed? Even being an Elemental, she has the fear of the light side because of what they truly do not understand.  
She is one to not trust easily, and normally is very observant of those around her. Fallon hates caring about others but gets angry when she can't control that part and cares for others. After a few years, she finds herself having a crush on someone, and not just any someone...  
Fallon hides mostly everything from those around her, most don't know about her Vampireness except for Dumbledore who has the house elves give her blood for drinks instead of the normal pumpkin Juice.

**Background of Vanessa Gulgurnth Rey Brown****  
**Vanessa Gulgurnth Rey Brown is not what is considered an average teenager. In fact, though hard to believe, she is part sorceress and part Shape Shifter (she can only change in normal and magical creatures, unlike her father, who could mimic almost anything in appearance). At random times of the year, she endures a very painful, but short, transformation where she obtains a new animal form. She knows the transformation is about to take place when her normally hazel eyes turn green and she feels a slight tingling on every part of her body. Very lean and slightly muscular, her height is around 5'4. She has shoulder length, slightly wavy, dark brown hair. Her caramel colored skin accentuates her hazel colored eyes which are sometimes hidden under tinted, thin rimmed glasses, giving her a sort of studious college type of appearance. She is somewhat of a half-blood and even though her mom, Tiana Serman Brown, was a muggle, she is not ashamed of her heritage. Her dad, Elda Dialomeh Gulgurnth Brown was like some sort of demon/ Shape Shifter. In the demon world, he was considered one of high status because he was of royalty, thus the title Elda. The sorceress part came from her grandma, Shilana Rey Culberth. Life was hard enough for her as it was before the tragedy that took place when she turned 14. The demon part of her dad was starting to become uncontrollable and it wanted to possess her mother. Instead of allowing that to take place, he banished himself to the demon world where he was considered a traitor and therefore killed. Soon after, her mother died from grief. She inherited a large fortune from them, including family heirlooms and ancient spell and charm books. Originally from the States, she moved to London in lieu of her parents' deaths. This all took place at the end of her 4th year. Her birthday is May 27th

**Name:**** Soline-Takra Dae Makani**

("Sissy" is her commonly used name. That name is used because it is an alternate form of a name Cecelia that means blind)

**Meaning:** Solemn-treasure (first name only)

**Hair:** An earthy red brown, shoulder-length, with purposely tattered edges so that hair has a rugged look.

**Eyes:** Deep Dark green, almost black unless outside, then they are an emerald color. They have no Pupil because born blind. Sees other ways... explained later...

**Birthday:** 06-21-1991 9:24 P.M. (exactly Summer Solstice)

**Blood: **1/4 Fey (but it is the strongest blood) 1/4 Angel 1/2 Witch (From a Pure Line)

**Lineage:** Mother is a pureblooded witch born in the States. She secretly moved at 18 for reasons she kept hidden. Father is half Fey (because he is male, he is the Prince) and half Angel

**Description of each Lineage: **  
_Fey:_ She stays with them, however as of this year she is going to Hogwarts (but is at the magic level as the other 5th years because she is home schooled...)  
_Angel:_ like in "his dark materials" trilogy... They are like 'ghosts' in the fact that they can be hard to see depending on rank but substantial and the like... She is able to mostly control her visibility... but in the rain she is really hard to see regardless if she is outside or not. And she seems to be overly solid at dawn and at twilight or dusk (it is not a bad thing it makes her look ...wholesome? healthy? untouchable? noticeable? u get my point, but not blocky or such). Also, she has wings but they are small due to her young age. If she were a pure-blooded Fey, when she would have turned 50 she would have been a teen in their society, and start to develop more... but because she is not pure it will be when she is about 20... So another 5 years.  
_Witch:_ Do I have to explain this?

**Build:** All around average

**Looks:** At twilight etc radiant... but otherwise, normal save for an indescribable feature (received from mix of fey and angel) that is not something ever seen or able to be described... it is a pointed but round type of feel to her face and stature

**Other:** Opposite of friends... the Fey is like the opposite of the Vampire, and the Angel of the Demon... her personality is a sparkly restlessness but mellow when it comes to things that need to be done... She learned to be unnoticed when she wants to, but can have such an overbearing look that you want to do what she says with out feeling... pressured? Or intimidated in a negative way... So, charming is the word I want... (I'm having trouble today)

**Shannon Damascus Goodman a.k.a Grey****  
**He has light brown, short hair, with stunning blue eyes and wears glasses. About 5'9, he plays Quidditch as Ravenclaw's Keeper. Because of this, he has a very lean, muscular body. Ever the gentleman, he never uses his good looks to use women. He's very soft-spoken but very charming. He's a pureblood wizard, coming from a line of Goodmans who are a very wealthy family, second in fact to none other than the Malfoys. His mother, Sonya Goodman, mysteriously disappeared during his 2nd year at school. He is constantly abused by his father's, Damascus Goodman's, second wife, Elizabeth Malfoy-Goodman, even more so when she discovered that he was in Ravenclaw. As a 6th year at school, he ranks second highest with his grades in his class, Lily Evans being the first. He is also a prefect, so he almost has run of the whole school. His nickname is Grey because that is his favorite color, along with light blue, and gray looks really good on him. His birthday is November 14.

**Name: Crystek Shadow Dacian**  
**Nickname: **Crys for short (said like Chris)  
**Year/House: **6th Year, Slytherin  
**Hair: **Brown/Blonde Hair (Light brown with blonde highlights, natural) that falls in front of face, just past eyes, in the back it falls to the base of neck. (Almost like my icon or Setsuna in A.S.)  
**Eyes: **Amber/light brown  
**Blood: **Pure blooded Wizard and a damn good one  
**Skin: **Light, but not exactly pale  
**Body/size/Cloths: **Skinny and small, standing 6 foot even. Has a build to him, but it's not really noticeable. Normally has a necklace on (it's thin and wraps around his neck a few times) with a charm of a blood red gem that's about the size of a nail. Has black dragon hide boots that come to mid calf (pants normally in the boot, even school uniform, teachers gave up telling him other wise) and normally wears dark colors or white. Always has leather black gloves on (fingerless and come up to midforarm area lol). Also right ear has a piercing with a loop earring in.  
**Birthday: **August 6th  
**History/all else-** Crystek's father died when he was younger and his mother remarried many times, never lasting much longer than a year. His mother came from a pure blooded family and he is related rather closely to Sirius and the Black family (Sirius is like his 2nd cousin). He is an only child. Coming from an old family he is betrothed to Fallon who happens to be one of his closest friends he grew up with. He wasn't raised to be a Death Eater but the idea doesn't bother him, though he'd rather stay neutral through the war. He's on the Slytherin Quidditch Team as a Beater, and is rather good at Potions and DADA. Personality wise, he's carefree and wild but intelligent...

Reviews are very much welcome!

AD


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **And thus begins the actual story. I bet you're all like "About freakin' time!" As always, if you have any questions please feel free to ask.

Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once. Anything that you may recognize that doesn't belong to me, doesn't belong to me. I'm not making any money off of this story and neither are my comrades who participated in the writing of it with me. The only thing we own is the plot and our characters that we made up. Seriously. Enjoy!

**Soline Takra's POV**

I AM INDESCRIBABLY HAPPY! "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! You have no idea how much thank my little body is holding at this very moment!"

"Calm down Sissy," my mom is saying. "You are going to be under sentry, and will come home each night."

Even with this, I do not care because I have been wanting for this for YEARS! "So what are my rules, mother?"

"DO NOT bring anyone home with you; keep your heritage secret …" on and on she goes.

"Will I be in my proper grade?" I finally ask when she stops reciting the same rules I have always been told.

"We think so, but you will have to take a test to see the grade level you should be in. Josephine has already sent her mate Charles to talk to professor Dumbledore to see when you will be testing and get your supplies. It is just a matter of time; school starts in a month, so go study." I leave, full to the brim of excitement at the idea of being normal. I'm so ecstatic that I almost forget to 'see' on my way out. My mother just shakes her head as I ran down the hall.

**Vanessa's POV**

"Mother... mother, please... say something."  
I grasp her cold, yet slightly clammy, hand. "Mother, come with me. Come with me to the healers. They can find what's wrong. They can help you, heal you... please, mother." My mother pulls her away hand. "Nessa, my love-" She starts breathing heavily from the effort of talking

"There's... n-nothing... they c-can... do." "But how can you know that without them at least trying to help you." I start to cry. "Because... no one... can heal a... a broken... heart." She takes one last deep, shuddering breath and bursts into flame. "Mother, NO!" Helpless to the situation, my body wracks with sobs while watching the last remnants of my mother fade away into a wisp of smoke. Then I wake up, shaking and drenched in sweat. It takes me a couple of seconds to take in my immediate surroundings before I realize that I'm stationed at a local inn in Hogsmeade. "Stupid nightmares."

****

**Fallon's POV**

**The day I have longed to come...**

I tried to calm down; I was nervous, no... Beyond nervous. I've waited for this day for a long time, longer than I can remember. My parents, as horrid as they are, raised me for this. One person stood next to me. They were joining as well as I was. I knew him, though not very well. Then again, no one knew me very well. I wasn't the close kind of person. Severus stood, or rather, bowed, next to me. We were soon to be tested, and all I could think was for it to be over. What if I messed up? was not what I wanted to think, but rather, I want it to be done and I want to be back in my bed, or maybe even at Hogwarts, but that wasn't for a bit longer before I went back there. It's not that I don't want this, I just want the test to be over. I felt 'him' laughing above my head...

"Rise" was all that 'he' said.  
I as well as Severus stood; someone else was with us, whom, I don't know. They looked about late 20's, where I was much younger, almost... too young. But that doesn't matter, when it comes to skill and my blood...

"First part: I want to make sure you can cast the three unforgivables, and to be nice, we shall use animals for this," 'He' told us.  
If I took breaths like normal humans I would have let out a big one. With these 3 spells, humans where much more difficult to cast them on. Animals, easy. I had enough anger and hate to do them...

The animals were brought out; the one I didn't know went first. Imperio first, then Crucio, and finally, of course, Avada Kedavra.  
This guy took a few tries for the killing curse but the others were fine, he got his mark after a few Crucios for failure.  
Severus went next. He looked at ease and did all three without hesitation, and did them perfectly if I might say so. He got the mark, and no Crucios. Lucky...

My turn. To say I was nervous was an understatement. I would be the youngest to join and to be in it right now. But I'd show them all age doesn't matter.

My animal was a spider, a big one. I stared at it, easy enough; I raised my wand, "Imperio!" 'Tap dance,' I told it. It listened, good... I heard a few around me laugh lightly. 'He' nodded telling me to continue. I broke the curse and started the next. "Crucio!" I thought of the years of pain in my life, from my family and those who learned of my difference. The spider fell to the ground rolling in pain. I smirked and that seemed to please 'him.'

"Good, and the last," 'he' said, which shocked me; he was silent through the other two's.

Raising my wand again I looked at the spider. I hated spiders... "Avada Kedavra!" Green light shot from my wand, as it had done before this. Hitting the spider it fell, dead, to the ground. 'He' smirked and called me to him. He took my left arm, pointed his wand to it. I didn't hear what he said, it was so low, but I did feel the pain rush over me. I bit my lip to stop from calling out. I was use to pain, but this was different, like a fire going through my blood, I hate fire, and heat... Cold and Ice was my element, or rather water and cold...

After a few minutes, the pain went away to a sore feeling, the mark showed from my arm...  
I backed into my spot, near my family.

"Well, three newcomers, whom I hope will show their loyalty and prove themselves. They of course will be given an assignment to do. But not tonight. Meeting is over until I call again..." 'He' spoke; we all bowed and left.

I landed back in my room. It was over, thank God. I changed out of my robes and into my bed wear. I fell onto my bed and was asleep in seconds; the sun was just rising...

I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Review and give us your opinion on it. Thanks! AD


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Chapter three is officially up! Enjoy!

**Vanessa' POV**

I stretch and nearly fall of the bed as an owl flies through the only window in this crappy inn. It promptly drops a thick letter on my head and zooms back out the window. "Stupid owl post." I notice the letter has a weird looking stamp on it, four animals circling around a huge letter "H". I grab my glasses from the bedside table and put them on before opening the letter. It reads:

To Miss Brown,  
I am pleased to inform you that I have received your message about your interest in attending our school. I'm terribly sorry for your loss and I hope your stay in England has been a decent one. You are officially accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and records confirm that you will start your 5th year here. You will be sorted into your respective house privately in my office. Enclosed in this letter is a list of school supplies you will need for this year. If it is no bother to you, I would like to meet you in person to talk about your credentials and any needs that you may need help in taking care of. If you are interested in meeting me, please send a letter by owl post to confirm the time and the place.

Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts  
Order of Merlin, First Class… etc.

I look inside of the envelope and sure enough, there is a list of books and materials that I need to collect. I reach for my wand and say, "Accio parchment." A piece of parchment flies to my hand as I grab a quill from the side of my bed. I sit deep in thought before I reply:

To Professor Dumbledore,  
Thank you for accepting me to your school, especially in my situation. I should have no problems with attaining the materials listed. I would like to meet you and possibly get a tour of the school as well, if you don't mind. I bet it's nothing like the one I attended in America. I have a lot of questions and I think it would be best if we met tomorrow at noon at this local place called The Three Broomsticks. This will give me enough time to rest and get my school supplies among other things.

Sincerely,  
Vanessa Rey Brown

I whistle sharply and Shyla, my black and brown eagle-owl, flies down from her perch on top of a rickety reddish colored armoire. "Take this to Albus Dumbledore," I tell her as I attach the letter to her leg. I head for the shower, clothes and other materials for hygiene in hand, as Shyla flies out the window.

**Sissy's POV**

IIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The forest shuttered with my shriek of joy. My letter came back with my test scores and I was flying through the corridors of my home in search of my mother. "MOM, MOM!!!! I got my letter!"

"Well what does it say dear?" she asked calmly, barely looking up form her work.

"Dear Miss Makani, I am greatly pleased to congratulate your acceptance into the fifth year class of Hogwarts. You have requested to stay at home, and though it is feasible, we would prefer to have you in the building, for all other students are not allowed in the forest. I do know that this is not your decision, but your parents, and I just wish to say that it will be much easier to keep your Fey heritage a secret if you were rooming at the dorms for your house and year. Again, your stay in the forest is more than possible, and gladly accommodated. This fact just wanted to be told. Sorry for any rudeness or inconvenience my opinion has caused. Attached is the list of supplies needed for your first year at Hogwarts. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore, yadda yadda yadda."

"He has a point your majesty," one of the servants said meekly.

"Indeed, we will try it, send him a message saying that you will stay in the dorms, if, on the weekends, you will be home." Before I had a chance to say anything mother continued, "And off with you with not another word. I have work to do."

I nodded and headed out, knowing that I wouldn't sleep well at all until I got to Hogwarts.

**Fallon's POV**

_Tap, Tap, Tap _

Bloody bird! I dragged myself out of my bed, which by the way was nice and comfy. By the look of it, it was barely afternoon. I should still be sleeping, but then again I needed to get back into sleeping at night and being up at day. But that doesn't mean I have to like it...

I opened my window letting two owls in, one a brown one... I figured it was from the school, it took off as soon as the letter was dropped off. The second was a pure white owl, a male, one I knew rather well.

Figures he'd send a letter; he knew what I did last night. I read the letter and wrote a reply of one sentence.  
_"I am fine, and I will tell you more when we are face to face." _

Why he cared, I had no idea... Why anyone cared.  
After that I looked at the other letter, which I was right about. It held my list of books for the year, meaning I had to go and get them soon. Fun...

I yawned as I got ready for the day. My Parents were more than likely already up. This didn't make me any happier...

Checking the time, I noticed it was lunch time, meaning I was supposed to be in the dining room, which I walked to. My parents were already there waiting, but there was no food yet. That was a good sign.

"Good morning, Mother, Father," I said as I sat down. My father just nodded.

"It's well past Morning Fallon," My mother replied, her voice emotionless like always.

"Slipped my mind," I replied. The house elves then brought the food in. We may not be the richest family, but my father was a pure blood, and with that came money. We had house elves and a three story house.

"You did well last night Fallon. Make sure you don't disappoint us," My father voiced before he started eating.

"Yes Father." I knew he wouldn't say much else, but at least I will not be punished for it.

Half way into the meal, my Mother spoke again. "After we have cleaned up, Fallon, I want you to come with me, we have much work to be done."

"Yes, Mother. Also I need to go book shopping soon. I got my list from Hogwarts," I voiced. I wasn't looking forward to later...

"You can do it tomorrow," my father replied without even looking up. I nodded.

After the meal I went with my mother. The work needing to be done was my training with her, which never is fun: learning more curses, hex, spells, and not to forget about everything I need to know about my... uniqueness. I would be lucky to walk out of it uninjured.

We crave reviews!!!

AD


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Chapter four is officially up! Read and Review and we hope you enjoy!

**Vanessa's POV**

I step out of the shower and perform a couple of quick drying spells on myself before donning my clothes. Today I chose to wear all brown; a light brown, off the shoulder halter with slightly flared sleeves, and darkish brown skort (shorts made to look like a skirt) that stops just above my knees.

After I put on my thin-rimmed glasses, which I magically changed the rims to look brown, I wave my wand over my hair, changing it to a tight bun with the back part of my hair falling down just past my shoulders. I walk back into the raggedy room and point my want at the bed before mumbling, "Wingardium leviosa."

After I levitate that and the bedside dresser towards the far end of the room, I do a couple of stretching techniques before taking a deep breath and beginning my daily (almost daily, anyway) exercises. First I change into my newest form that I painfully acquired last week, a young Sudo-Thestral (twice as large as a normal thestral without the skeletal-look, can hold up to two people at a young age, three people when older, and a bluish-gray color.)

I spread my leathery wings a bit before rapidly changing into a Siberian tiger, then an eagle, then an acromantula, then a silver wolf, then about 25 other animals before I collapse to the ground, breathing deeply. "I think I went a little bit too fast on those last few." Once I rearrange the furniture back to their original positions, I grab my backpack-purse and head downstairs to the fireplace before flooing to some place called Diagon Alley I read about in one of the first few letters Dumbledore sent me.

Once there, the first place I see is Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. After getting stuck with pins several times, I was more than happy when she was finally done fitting me for robes and I was able to leave that blasted place. "Stupid lady and her stupid pins." Then I head across the street to Flourish and Blotts bookstore to get the books I need for my fifth year classes. The owner is pretty nice but he asks entirely too many questions.

"Well, well I take it you're going to Hogwarts, eh?" "Yes sir," I reply. "You must be new here seeing as how you're buying fifth year books and I don't remember seeing you here for the last four." "Yes sir, " I repeat, trying to figure out a polite, yet quick way to get out of there, because I knew what was coming next. "Well where are you from, then?" "America," I sigh. Here it comes. "What made you come here from all the way over there? I'm sure their schools aren't that bad, are they?" "No sir. The school I went to wasn't bad at all. I really must be going, I still have quite a bit of shopping left to do," I say before scurrying out as fast as I could without tripping over anything.

I got lost after looking for the Cauldron store. After a while I came across an ice cream place called Fortescue's and decide to get a cone and rest on the outside parlor. That's when I saw him, coming out from the very ice cream place I was sitting at. With his light brown, short hair and stunningly blue eyes hidden behind black, thin rimmed glasses, his walk was very graceful and his body was…. in one word… PERFECT! It should be a crime to wear tight fitting shirts and loose fitting jeans like that, I think to myself.

I don't even remember when he arrived at my table; I was too busy staring into space. His smooth, kind voice shook me out of my stupor. "Is this seat taken?" I smile and I shake my head no, wondering why on earth this oh-so-sexy guy would want to share a table with me when there are a ton of other, empty, tables he could utilize. "Hi my name is Shannon," he starts, "but my friends call me Grey."

**Sissy's POV**

**Books  
**I was with two bodyguards as I walked down Diagon Alley. To most it just looked like I was walking with two close friends, which, in a way, I was. These two were the only two that have always been around me and have treated me like an equal. If there is something I cannot do due to my disability, like thread a needle, then they tease me as if I can see and just cannot do it. Each of the two girls were walking on either side of me, ready for instances like this, I tripped. They each reached out as I started to stumble so that I was standing again before most people would have realized that I started to fall in the first place.

"What was that?" Erica said.

"Walk much Babe?" Sharlene laughed.

"Sorry, I got distracted by that girls shock when the boy went to sit at her seat. These stones are only so interesting you know. Besides with you two gossiping about your mates, I can only concentrate on where I'm going for so long."  
Erica laughed and Sharlene said, "Alright Babe, we need to get moving before your mom throws a hissy fit. You know how lucky you are that you are staying IN the castle right?"

"Yeah I know, and I know you're jealous too! I mean, I get out the forest; I get the wings, what more could one want? Oh yeah! Blindness, an over protective mother, no mate yet and an abnormal life essence… riiiiight all fun and games…"  
Sharlene shoved me so I stumbled then took off running toward the next shop. Erica said "And you're all jealous of me because I've got the HOTTEST mate!" and she took off with Sharlene to leave me with staring people to force out of my head so I could follow them.

**Fallon's POV**

After training with my Mother, I felt sore everywhere, no matter how many healing potions and spells I used. Sometimes I hated being different.

Before I left the room my Mother's voice came through, "You know, if you mess up, it's not only your Father and I you will let down."

"I know Mother, I know who I stand for, I know where I stand, and I know who I am, in both worlds. You don't have to remind me," I replied, my hand on the door handle.

"Good, the last thing I need is the kingdom let down by a child they thought was too young. I hope I didn't lie to them," My Mother replied. I slowly turned to face her in confusion. 'They thought I was too young?!' I asked

"Yes, most the people believed you were too young to take the responsibility. But soon you need to take all responsibility. I told them you would do fine; they don't know of your special powers inside," my Mother explained.

"You defended me?" I asked. That is were I was truly confused. I already knew no one knew. In the magical world they didn't know I was really different, not most, and in my other world, everywhere I am different. I just can't win.

"Yes." She paused. "I may not show you much caring, but you are my only child and my daughter. I know what you can do. You are gifted."

"Sometimes I think it's a curse. But do excuse me," I replied, walking out of the room.

Before I made it back to my rooms, my left arm burned. What did he need me for??? It wasn't even dark; that is odd. I walked back to the room, knowing my mother was still there.

"What is it?" She asked.

"He is calling me," I replied. Though I knew I could get there on my own, I didn't want to take the chance and leave without a portkey. My Mother pulled an object from her pocket and changed it for me.

"Here this will take you to him," she said. I caught it and within a few seconds I felt the pull at my navel.

I landed in a graveyard, which I never knew the name too. 'He' stood before me. I bowed. "You requested me, My Lord?" It was strange, I was the only one here...

"Yes Child, I have a special task for you. You will be attending Hogwarts in a short time, correct?" 'He' asked.

"Yes, that is correct. It will be my fifth year," I replied, standing slowly, my eyes looking to the ground.

"I need you to watch someone for me until I tell you otherwise. I need to find a way to make sure they are not a threat. He comes from a powerful family, one that has been on my side; not exactly followers, but I know I have their support and so I leave them alone. I have learned that one child seems to disagree with me. I need him stopped." 'He' explained.

"May I ask whom you are speaking about, My Lord?" I asked carefully.

"Black, I believe his first name is Sirius. You know him, or of him?"

"Yes, My Lord," I replied... 'Shit...' ran through my mind as he told me just to watch him and I could go home.

I sat on my bed thinking... 'This is NOT good...'


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Chapter five is up! I will probably post maybe 2 or 3 more chapters so I can give more people a chance to read it and let me know a head of time whether to continue or not. Enjoy!

**Shannon's POV**

I don't know what made me do it, but suddenly I found my way over to her and introduced myself. Her surprise is evident, but she recovers quickly before replying, "Nice to meet you, Grey. I'm Vanessa." I can tell by her accent that she's not from around here. She takes off her glasses and starts to clean them, and I nearly become lost in those beautiful, hazel-colored orbs over-shadowed by her equally beautiful hair before she clears her throat and I crash back down to earth.

She's slightly frowning, so I say, "I'm sorry, it's just that I've never seen you around before. Are you from here?" She smiles and replies, "No. I'm from America." I nod in understanding. "Do you attend Hogwarts?" she asks. "Yeah, I do. It's my sixth year," I beam. "It's my fifth." She sits deep in thought before asking, "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where the cauldron store, is would you?" "As a matter of fact," I start, "I was just heading there myself."

I stand up and help her with her many bags of school supplies. "You know what will help to make all this much easier to carry?" I pull out my wand point to all but one of the bags and say, "Creo Minorus." The bags shrink small enough to fit into the one bag that I left normal sized. She smiles and mutters a small thank you before donning her glasses, which I noticed matched her eccentric outfit. My glasses seemed so normal and boring compared to hers.

After we traverse to the cauldron store and buy the necessary cauldrons and ingredients we need, we stop by the Leaky Cauldron to get a bite to eat and talk. "Where are you staying for now?" "Oh, at some crappy inn in Hogsmeade," she mumbles. "Oh, well I'm staying in the castle for now until school starts." "You can do that?" she asks in disbelief. "Yeah, of course you can." "Well, it's just that, at my old school, we weren't allowed to do that." She sighs. "I wish I would've known that before I wasted time and energy in that inn. Things are so different here." Her eyes mist over.

I try to lighten the mood with a nice change of subject. "Do you have everything you need for school?" I ask. "Yeah I think so." "Do you know what house you're in yet?" I ask. "No, Professor Dumbledore said that he'd do some sort of sorting privately tomorrow. At my old school we didn't have any houses." She sits deep in thought again before shaking out of her stupor and asking, "What are the houses for anyway?" I tell her as much as I know about the history of how the houses started and what each house stands for. She pushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear before looking up suddenly. I am slightly confused at first until I hear a small whooshing sound.

What appears to be a black and brown eagle-owl lands on top of the back of her chair and drops a letter in her lap. She pats it and it nibbles her finger affectionately before puffing up and glaring at me resolutely. From where I was sitting, I could see the Hogwarts crest on it, which meant that the letter was sent by none other than Dumbledore. It could also mean that it's sent by one's head of house but seeing as this is Vanessa's first year here, and she has no house yet… Hmm. I hope she's in Ravenclaw with me.

She looks up and smirks at me. "What?" I ask, afraid she might have read my mind. "You wouldn't happen to be a prefect, now would you?" I grin. "I suppose you could say that. Why?" "Because, after I talk to Dumbledore tomorrow, you'll be the one giving me the grand tour of the castle." I smile and sigh with contentment, reveling in the idea that I'll be able to get to spend more time with her before school starts. It wasn't long before I was rudely, and unjustly, jerked out of the peace and tranquility of my mind. "OY, GREY!! WHO'S THE HOT CHICK?!?!" Oh, no. Not him again.

**Sissy's POV**

**The Sorting  
**I was getting ready to head to Hogwarts for my sorting session so I knew what house I would be in, when my mother came into my room.

"Sissy darling, I want you to have this," my mother said holding out a slender, long box with intricate designs engraved upon it. It was a wand case. "This was mine when I went to school. It is one of the only things I have taken with me from the states. Take good care of it; it has more worth than just its age and origin." I nodded.

"Thank you, mother! The details are hard to see because they are all of the same medium, but it does have the air of dedication and pure concentration through its mold."

After some small talk mother shooed me out of the room with Erica and Sharlene close behind. We made our way toward the castle around 3 o'clock. Dumbledore met me at the door of the castle. He showed me into a large office that was so cluttered it gave me a headache. Seeing me falter Professor Dumbledore asked me what was wrong as he offered me some kind of candy that looked questionable.

"This room is just so cluttered it is hard to concentrate, is all," I replied sitting down in the seat indicated.

"We can move to a more simple room if you would like."

"I will be alright. You asked me here in a letter, something about houses. Shall we get started?"

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Why yes, let us start. But first, do you two wish to sit down? There are plenty of chairs. We wouldn't want two women as noble as you to feel that they need to stand when there are plenty of seats for them." Sharlene insisted that she wanted to stand. Erica took a seat by her, and we got started.

Dumbledore explained the procedures of the castle and classes and the purposes of the houses to me saying that once I was sorted, one of the prefects of my house would give me a grand tour. After this Dumbledore took down a large, weathered hat from a top shelf and placed it atop my head. "This is the sorting hat," he said. "It will sort you now."

Suddenly there was a small voice in my ear talking almost to itself. It said, "My goodness. In all the years that have passed, I have never seen the likes of you before. Half of you is from a pure line; then you are the daughter of a Fey Prince and you are partly Angel! Let me think... Oh, how all the houses would love to have you. However, we can rule out Gryffindor. Although you have the bravery, the Fire of that house would destroy you. Though your father lived through the Earth, Hufflepuff would not serve you as well. Because of your angel, you have much air, and because you learned 5 years worth of magic in three, Ravenclaw would sure help you soar. But I think that the best place for you is one of water, the one where it will help you learn to take your weaknesses to get what you need. You already showed that you are willing to squeeze into small places and force them wide by coming here. SLYTHERIN it is, though my child beware; your power is coming up to another. Do not let it clash, but do not let it be controlled. Slytherin does not need another source to control."

"Now isn't that ironic; an actual Angel in Slytherin. There must be more in that head than we know," Dumbledore said with that same smile he likes to hold.  
"It said I had more water, and will do all I can for what I need."

"I know Soline-Takra. I know."

With that, I left the castle, proud that there was no getting out of what I wanted now.

When I got home, my father wanted to see me. I went into his room alone and was slightly confused when I saw nobody. As I walked towards the middle of the room I "saw" him emerging out of the air behind me.

A silver, medium sized ribbon of silk with a green stone fastened to it was lowered to my neck and he tied it with a square knot so the tails of the ribbon hung halfway down my back.

"It is a Tsavorite. It is hard to get, and most of them are only found in fragments. I took this to your grandmother's side and they blessed it with a spell to amplify your Divine Nature so school will go more smoothly for you."

"Awesome! Thank you dad, I will take good care of it!"

Dad then gave me a talk about mates, but left the mother daughter talk completely alone. This conversation was rated G, thankfully. He told us about our people and the rules about who I meet and who I let know about my heritage and powers.

**Crystek's POV**

I walked around Diagon Alley, waiting. I am not even sure why I care so much but I did. I got an owl earlier saying to meet them here to do school shopping. I've been here an hour already, still no sign.

I sighed.

"Well you seem bored," I heard someone say behind me; I turned around fast to face the person I was waiting for.

"Fallon, what took you so long?" I asked.

"I never said a time, and it's only one in the afternoon; you know even this is early for me," She replied without emotion.

"Yea." I still didn't know why I cared... but I did.

"Shall we get this over with?" She asked.

"Sure. So can you tell me now how it went?" I asked. I was worried when I sent her the letter...

_**A few days ago, **_

I walk around my room getting ready for the night. I noted the time and date. Then it hit me. Today's the day. My closest friend was getting marked today. I was worried. Beyond all reason, some people tried and didn't get it, and were killed; others would mess up and end up hurt but marked. I knew she had more power than she let on, but that didn't help the worry. I think I am one of the few that knew her full power and full blood traits. We grew up together so of course I did.

_  
Before anything, I started writing... I wouldn't send it until morning._

_  
Fallon,_

_  
I remembered what today held, I know you must be excited, this being the day you've been waiting for and working so hard for. I just hope it all went well, but of course you must tell me how it went. _

_  
Outside of that, how has your summer been? It's been a bit boring here. Mother wants me studying like no other; I haven't even gotten my O.W.L.'s yet and she's wants me working already. You know how she gets, but thank God, she hasn't found another 'dad' for me. _

_  
But I'm sure you're bored with that. Send me back a reply soon, and I hope you're all right._

_  
Crys _

I reread it and set it on the desk, I'd send it as soon as I woke tomorrow. I got into my bed and just laid there thinking... I wasn't sure how long it was before I finally fell asleep.

_  
**Back to now**_"Later; too many people. But I did the best from the look of it. No punishment and I got what I wanted. I also received my first task, which I'm sorry to tell you I can't tell anyone about," she explained as we went into the bank. We needed our money first.

"So it wasn't that bad. Well that's good. I'm not sure if I want details," I replied as we handed one of the goblins are vault keys and followed.

"I'm sure you don't. Nothing too exciting. Just a test," she replied. Why her voice was always cold and emotionless I don't think I will ever understand, but at least I can say she's not always like that. Just around people she doesn't know.

"That's good I guess. Can I ask how hard this task of yours is?" I asked. We sat down on the cart as it took off.

"Let's just say it's hard enough," she replied cryptically.

"I don't like that sound of that," I muttered.

"Would it help if I said I might be able to do the first part of the task, but I know what's coming next, and I don't think I can do the next part?" She asked.

"WHAT!?" I said a bit too loudly, and the goblin glances at me. We stopped in front of her vault. She stepped out to get what she needed. She may not be able to do something... Was it that bad? She sat back down, keeping her eyes to the floor of the cart.

"What did you mean?" I asked her softly.

"I don't think I will be able to... But the good thing is I'm not sure if I have to yet."

"Hope you won't," I replied as it stopped again I stood up and heard her mutter. "Me either..."

Review and let us know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Chapter six is up! Enjoy!

**Vanessa's POV**

**Here We Go...  
**I look around just in time to see three guys headed towards our table and glare at each and every one of them as they pull up extra chairs and sit down. So much for a relaxing conversation, I think to myself. The one who spoke, or more like yelled to Shannon, has shoulder length, jet-black hair and he keeps grinning and winking at me. I try my hardest, and fail miserably, to not roll my eyes. Even though I'm a very flirtatious person, this guy just seems a little bit obnoxious. He introduces himself as Sirius Black.

The guy following right behind him has short length hair which is also jet-black and every few minutes or so he would run his hands through his hair with the after effect of looking like he just got off riding a broomstick. He also has stunningly beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He isn't nearly as bad as this Sirius guy, so when he introduces himself, I smile and say, "Pleasure to meet you, James". Then there is the third guy. I immediately know there is something different about him. I'm not talking about his quiet nature or his lack of obnoxious-ness. It is something in his eyes, something that I've seen before in many people actually. This time I take the liberty of introducing myself first.

"Hi, I'm Vanessa. I'm guessing you attend Hogwarts as well." I take in his sandy-brown hair and gray eyes with a hint of amber in it before he replies, "Yeah, I do. My name is Remus. It's great to meet you Vanessa." " Where's the fourth of your little group?" Shannon asks. "Oh, Peter's at home until school starts. You know how his mother is." Sirius is still giving me ridiculous looks and I notice that Shannon is not looking too happy, so I say, "Well I really must get going. I have a lot of stuff to get ready for tomorrow." I stand up, as does everyone else (which greatly annoys me for some reason) and pull Shannon into a hug. It takes a moment for him to respond from his shock, but he does eventually.

Sirius looks slightly put down and I smile within myself. "So where will we meet for the tour tomorrow?" I ask him, moving my hand down to hold his. "By the Gamekeeper's hut. It's right by the lake. That'll be the best place to start touring the grounds." I nod in answer. "I'll send Shyla when I'm finished talking to Dumbledore." With his confused look, I say, "My eagle-owl, silly." "You're gonna give her a tour of Hogwarts?" Sirius asks excitedly. "Why don't we do it together? We can show you all the best places to-" Remus puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes his head slightly.

"He's perfectly capable of showing her around on his own, Padfoot." Remus looks at me as Sirius is staring dumbfounded at him. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Vanessa. I am a Gryffindor prefect, just so you know in case you're in our house." Shannon glares at that last statement. "Maybe another day we can all meet up and swap stories." He smiles, and I notice he has perfectly white teeth. I also notice something else about his slightly sharper than normal teeth, which confirms my suspicion of what I noticed before.

I move around the table, Shannon's hand still in mine. "Yes, maybe another day." I reach out to shake Remus' hand. As soon as our hands touch, a small spark erupts in the middle of our palms, and a fleeting image of a werewolf howling at the moon enters my mind. Hah! That's what I thought. I give him a knowing look and his face pales slightly and he starts to perspirate, but not noticeably. I don't know what made me do what I did next. Maybe it's because I know how it feels to be afraid that someone won't accept you for who you truly are. But it is too late to turn back now, for I had already created the images of me changing into different animals, including a werewolf, and sent them to his mind via the link in our hands.

Then I let go, from fear of drawing attention from his friends and from fear of immediate rejection. I turn my gaze to James, smile and shake his hand, but what happens next completely throws me off guard, because I didn't expect it. Another fleeting image enters my mind, this time one of a very huge, very noble stag grazing. It lifts its head and stares directly at me. Those eyes. Chocolate brown. I quickly shake his hand and let go, averting my gaze yet again, this time towards mister obnoxious. Prepared for anything this time, I shake his hand, and guess what I see? A dog. A shaggy, jet-black boarhound romping around in a grassy knoll.

I clear my throat and say, "Well, I'll just be going then." I turn to Shannon. "If you don't mind, Grey, could you take my things up to the castle? The professor said that I could stay in the girl's Ravenclaw prefect quarters until school starts. I'll catch up with you after I visit the little witch's room." He smiles. "No problem. Take your time. I'll walk slowly." He grabs my bag of school supplies and leaves the pub. I wait about two minutes, with James, Sirius and Remus staring at me before I say, "Don't worry. I'm a very great secret keeper." I look directly at Remus and am surprised to see him grinning. I wink at him before leaving the pub. What he doesn't know is that out of the three of them, he's the only one who knows my little secret. I just hope he can keep it.

**Sissy's POV**

I was standing at the entrance of Hogwarts when a boy of about average height with dark shoulder length hair came walking toward the castle in a slightly jerky manner. As he approached, I could see that he grew up a little less than perfect, and to make matters worse he had hair that was naturally greasy so as to give the appearance of unhygienic habits.

"Hi!" I said, a little bit too cheerily as he stopped in front of me. "I'm Soline-Takra, or Sissy for short. What's your name?" I gave him a much-needed extra big smile.

"Severus. You're the new Slytherin I'm to show around the castle, right?" he asked in a slightly dry voice.

"Yup! Where to first?" I asked, eager to get started.

We entered the school and he showed me many different and unique rooms. I made sure to let some of my Angel aspect show through to make him feel more at ease.

At one point he showed me a secret room that he has used when trying to rid himself of some annoying boys. "Though," he said, "if you do not need the room, it wont be there. There are many places like that in this school."

I remember feeling some others walking around the school, one group in particular interested me, there was a girl and a boy that were walking all over the place, and another figure that was slowly tagging behind, sometimes close enough to listen, others to watch, others to just keep tabs on them.

Eventually we started to come close to this group, and, not wanting to pass up the opportunity, I asked if we could go down the corridor they were heading down. Severus graciously obliged to my inquisitive nature.

As we approached, I saw that the girl had beautiful dark brown hair. However, her nature was a surprising one. It completely distracted me of all else until Severus cut in with, "Here we go…"

I then noticed him getting stiff and ready for an attack, the same stiffness I just got him out of with my Angelic demeanor. The male accompanying this exotic girl had the most clear blue eyes I had ever seen. You could see right into him. They both felt like they were full of air. Not hot air, just a wispy movement of their spirits.

"Hi! I'm Soline-Takra, or Sissy for short, what are your names?" I said inclining my head in greeting.

"Hi my name is Vanessa. This here is Grey." The girl says as she points to Grey, smiling gently.

"What are you doing here before school if I might ask?" I say innocently as I try to figure out what it is about this girl that is so… different.

"Oh, well this is my first year at the school, so Grey here is giving me a tour."

I nod in understanding. "I am just wondering if you know that you have been followed for the past while?" Before they respond, I hastily add to clarify, "Not us. Some guy."

"Oh, you mean Sirius. Long, shaggy black hair? We know." She leaned in to whisper, "That's why Grey and I have been acting extra," she pauses for the proper word, "cuddly you could say." She leans back to wrap her arms around Grey and notices my eyes. "You have very beautiful eyes," she says. "If you don't mind me asking, were you born blind?"

"Yeah," I respond casually.

Severus takes a step forward and turned to look at my eyes. He had been too shy to look at me much and was tremendously surprised. "Then- how? But… if you…" he stammered. After a few seconds of patient silence he managed to clear his mind enough to ask, "So you see through magic? I mean, you were asking about things you couldn't know about unless you saw somehow."

"I do see, just not through magic, or my eyes. It's kind of complex, but I do see. I see more than most, like there is an ant crawling on the window ledge two rooms down," I pointed.

Severus ran to check. It was not necessary out of disbelief, but out of pure curiosity. I just smiled. Before anyone could say anything, Severus was running back dodging some curse that was aimed for him. Without thinking, he got behind me; my wand was already out and pointed.

A line of ivy was growing from the ground and entangling the attacker, "long, shaggy black hair" and all.

"Well what do you know?" Grey said as Vanessa was trying her hardest to contain her laughter. "Look who's come to join us anyway!"

"Fancy meeting you here, Sirius," Vanessa chimes in when she could safely talk.  
Grey frowns and shakes his head lightly before saying, "I guess he didn't think I was capable enough after all."

"Nonsense," Vanessa says gently as she pulls him closer. "What do you think Sissy?" She jerks her head towards Sirius who was uselessly flinging his arms at the vines.

"That he is jealous," I say simply.

"Jealous? Why, whatever for?" Vanessa says face full of mock surprise. There was also a slight glint in her eyes that confused me.

"Let me out! So help me... And Snivellus, don't hide behind that girl. I thought you said last year after O.W.L.s you don't need help? Or is this girl a pure blooded sap sucker like you?" Sirius said, trying to keep calm in the slowly tightening vines.

"Cover your ears tightly," I say, as I pass the group. They just look at me oddly. "Pureblood? IIIIIEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" I let out a baby screech that reverberates down the hall. Once his ears cleared, I said, "I think not." I released the vines and when I walked back to the group I burst out laughing at their expressions. "What?" I ask, innocently enough.

"Whoa! How awesome!" Vanessa said. When the ringing stopped, she was grinning ear-to-ear. "Partial Fey, then?" Shannon still looks bewildered. If looks could kill, Sirius would be six feet under by now with the look of loathing Vanessa sent him.

"How. DARE. YOU! Even if she WAS pureblood, you filthy-" Everyone was quite shocked at her outburst that seemed to make the air so full static that everyone's hair started to frizz. Wait that WAS happening! "-ignorant, good for nothing, obnoxious, stuck-up, jealous, stalking little kneazle!"

"Nice!" I said, lifting my hand for a hi-five. When mine and Vanessa's hands touched I felt an overwhelming amount of pain that is a semi-regular experience, and a dark sensation that took me a second to recognize as my counter part. She was part Demon! I think she realized what the rest of me was because we gave each other the same "Oh, snap!" look.

After being quiet through all of this Severus said, "What have I gotten into?" There was a slight quiver in his voice that showed that he was slightly unnerved by the happenings.

"Relax, Sevie. Nothing you can't handle, I'm sure," I say quickly touching his shoulder and smiling before I turned to Sirius as he joined the group.  
"Come on, at least give me a chance," Sirius grins. "I mean hardly anyone passes up the chance to date me. It's an honor really." At this point, he turns on the pathetically pathetic puppy dog face that probably meant, "Please?"

Vanessa said sternly, "No."

"Who are you talking to?" I cut in. "Because I didn't see anyone stopping, so 'hardly anyone passes up the chance'," I remark in sarcastic tones, "is not too true from what I've seen."

Severus loosened up enough to laugh with the rest of us at the look of shock on Sirius's face.

Feeling my stomach rumble, I suggested that we eat something.

After much debate, we decide on some muggle style restaurant that serves Chinese food. As we leave, I pull Vanessa to the side as the boys walk slightly ahead and ask, "Did your eyes change color a tiny bit ago?" With a muffled gasp, her face quickly loses its bright pallor.

"I-I have t-to go," was her only response. Not wanting to seem rude, Vanessa reached out to shake Sissy's hand in farewell. A familiar spark erupted in the palm of our hands. "Is this going to happen every time?" I think but then a vision overtook me.

**Vanessa's POV**

**New Form  
**I have to get somewhere and quick! The prefect's room is too far to try to make it without hurting myself or someone else in my throes of agony. Same thing with Dumbledore's office. I didn't even notice the telltale signs of my coming transformation.

This morning when I had a minor sneezing fit after the Sorting Hat told me I was in Ravenclaw. My sudden, extra ravenous appetite for lunch (which was a tad bit embarrassing seeing as how I was eating with Shannon.) Not to mention that sort of "power surge" when I accidentally made everyone's hair stand on end (literally). Before I know it, I'm standing quite a ways into the forbidden forest.

"Now, how the heck did I get in here?" Before I could mentally answer, the intense, uncontrollable, needle-like stabbing pain begins to spread rapidly through my body. I grab my wand and cast a silencing charm on the nearby area just in time as a blood curdling shriek escapes my lips.

I could feel each and every individual bone and muscle changing, expanding, and contracting. My body convulses with the pain as I close my eyes, trying to escape from it all. It seems like an eternity (when really it is only about five or six minutes) before the agony stops abruptly.

Breathing heavily, I open my eyes very slowly. I can sense the silencing charm's absence and I hope to myself that no one had to hear my cries of torture. I try to get up, moving very slowly so as not to over-exert myself. I make as if to put my hands in front of me to push myself up, only to fall flat on my face and realize seconds later that my upper limbs have been replaced with beautiful blood red wings with golden tips.

I look down and see my feet, or rather, huge razor sharp talons. I'm very confused as to what kind of bird I am but I don't have much time to think about it because I can sense another presence in the surrounding atmosphere.

"Who's there?" I try to say, but it comes out as a soft but shrill chirp. Out of the distance stepped and beautiful young looking Fey of average height with white blond hair. "Now what do we have here? Did the little phoenix lose her way?" Ah HAH! So that's what my new form is! I turn around to inspect my tail feathers, momentarily forgetting about the Fey, until she takes a small step towards me and says, "Looks like your hurt."

She frowns a little. "Do you mind if I look you over babe?" she says in a cooing voice. "Let mommy Fey make you feel better," she says as she slowly approaches and holds her arm out to show she is harmless. With a slight glint of amusement, I change back to normal. "I'm fine now. Thank you for the offer though."

The Fey jumps back in surprise. "W-what?" After getting a hold on herself, she continues. "You're an animagus? Is this your first change? Nice form! Where are you from? How'd you get here? My name is- uh- Fey." (covering for the "mommy fey" part)

I smile. "In the order that you asked the questions: No I'm not an animagus; I'm a shape shifter." A look of recognition spread across the Fey's face. "No, this is not my first change. Thank you, I think it's a nice form, myself. I'm from America. I honestly don't know how I came to this part of the forest. And nice to meet you, Fey. I'm Vanessa."

I stretch and feel a series of pops from my bones. The Fey grimaces and asks, "So… What are you doing out here? School hasn't started yet, has it?" She sits on a nearby rock and subconsciously covers her somewhat pointy ears with her hair. I sigh. "It's really a long story, Fey, one that I'm not ready to recall just yet. But no, school hasn't started yet."

Searching for a change of subject, I ask, "If you don't mind my asking, you wouldn't happen to know a girl by the name of Sissy, would you?" She pauses for a second before hesitantly replying, "Uh… yeah. Why?" "Well, when I was in the castle a little while ago, we ran into each other during our tour of the school."

I pause in thought before laughing out loud. With her slightly confused look, I add, "It's just that, she's a very unique person. I never thought I'd meet a Fey, let alone hear its shriek and live." I launch into an uncontrollable fit of giggles. "But then again, she's only partial Fey. Are full blooded Feys the only ones with deadly shrieks?"

"I think the prince has an order to kill me now. I gotta go." She gets up to leave. "Can I ask you a question before you leave?" She turns around and looks at me quizzically. "Why is your name Fey when you're a Fey?" "Well actually, it's Erica. Not that you'll ever see me again." She turns around to leave before I interrupt her again.

"But why is the prince going to kill you when I'm the only one who knows about you?" "Oh, don't worry;" she gives me a very serious look, "you'll die too." I could literally feel the color draining from my face, only to have it rush back when I notice the hint of amusement in her eye. "Ha…ha." I say, though I couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah. But the real reason I'm in trouble is because I was supposed to accompany Sissy on her tour, but she talked me out of it, and his royal highness was not pleased when he found out." I am slightly confused so, I ask, "But why would the prince care about her other than the fact that she's a Fey?" "Well, you might as well know," Erica starts off more to herself than to me, "she's his daughter." My lips form in a silent "Oh" and I reflect for a second or two. "So….. I gotta pee."

Was that a long chapter or what? Hope you're enjoying it so far! Please leave some reviews and I might give you a cookie! (:)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Chapter seven is up! Only one POV for this one and probably for most chapters hereafter. Enjoy!

**Sissy's POV**

As Vanessa ran down the hall, I tried to find a story to tell the boys so that they would not ask questions. Once she disappeared, I caught up to the boys and said, "It looks like I'm the only girl here this time. Vanessa had some, um, friend visit last minute." I played it out to get their attention acting bashful and embarrassed.

"What?" Severus asked, confused.

"She started her period grease ball," Sirius cut in.

I smiled. "Exactly, and she said that she would catch you later Grey!" It was an innocent smile to make Sirius feel left out.

Sirius pulls Grey to the side as we all headed to the muggle Chinese food place. "So, I'm just wondering if there is something going on between you and Vanessa."

Grey looks slightly startled, but says, "Not really, although I'd like to-"

"Just making sure," Sirius cuts him off, "because I'm gonna get her to go out with me. Didn't want you interfering or anything." He leaves a slightly fuming Grey behind as he jogs to catch up with the other two.

Knowing what just happened contrary to Sirius' belief, I gave Grey a look saying, "If you want my hidden help, I am here; if not, the offer will remain."

Grey chuckles nervously and mumbles a small "Thanks!" before saying a bit louder, "Do you think she'll ever go out with him?"

I laugh. Sirius gives me a look that says, "Please, do you need to ask? Of course!"

"Seriously?" I pause to look like I was thinking. "Nope, you wouldn't last." Sirius just fumes at me.

We get to the restaurant, sit down, and order. "So, I was wondering," I start as we are being served, "Any one want to tell me the kids to steer clear of? Or make good allies?" Severus purposefully shoves the too hot, recently brought out food into his mouth to avoid answering, thus burning his mouth in the process. I look around.

Sirius immediately bursts in and says, "The most important people that you want to keep well away from are Lucius Malfoy, the biggest prat in Slytherin, Fallon Shadow, and her follower Crystek Dacian."

"Look, who's talking!" Grey interjects. "You and your lot are much worse than them at times."

"Well, I think it will be hard for me to avoid them, minding that's my house." I reply coolly.

Sirius stairs at me for a second before saying, "WHAT?!? You're in Slytherin too?" He then huffs and gets up, preparing to leave. We watch him as he takes about seven steps before he realizes we are not going to stop him. He turns around, to our dismay, returns and continues eating.

"Why do you guys think that they are the worst in the school? Out of curiosity; I just want to see others opinions." Severus added that last bit when he received some odd looks.

"That's a good idea Sevie," I say, and then to the rest, I ask, "Why?"

"Because the whole lot of them are Death Eaters, and if they aren't now, they will be," Sirius snaps as Severus pales slightly.

Grey glares at him before adding, "But you don't know that at all, Sirius. You just assume and jump to conclusions."

"But it is a good conclusion," Severus says without realizing he did, let alone the fact that he said it rather loudly.

Grey looks at him, then continues to them both, "Besides, you never know if there are Death Eaters in other houses, and yet you don't ridicule them and place them in that "Stay Away On Pain of Death" category."

"What, are you?" Sirius asks sharply.

Grey pulls both his sleeves up as far as they can go. "Not that I need to prove anything to you, you bastard." Then he continues eating, mumbling under his breath every now and then.

To change the subject, but still learn I say, "Who would it be good to be friends with?"

Multiple voices at the table say "Fallon!" I stare, shocked, and Sirius says, "If you're in that house, then you might as well be on her good side." The rest nod.  
Realizing after a short time that I have gotten about all the information I could hope for out of them, I went to the bathroom, just to come back to a total disaster.

"SIRIUS! SEVIE! SIT DOWN!" I yell. The two were at each other's throats because I had left their vicinity, and their hatred for each other was acting on impulse again without my angelic nature to regulate it. Grey was just sitting there, shocked at the sudden turnaround.

I paid for the group's food, and then forced everyone out before we were kicked out. "You two have issues, and I'm going to solve them, or at least make them tolerable!" I start to walk away and the two follow without wanting to and not knowing why they did. "Grey, you might want to head back to the castle. I think Vanessa might want to see you." He looks at me in surprise before hurrying off.

I force the two to enter the Three Broom Sticks and to take a seat at the bar facing me. "What is this? You two are worse than a child who wants candy! You two are going to have to learn to ignore the other AT LEAST! That way the rest of us are not disturbed by your insolent fighting!" I began to feel my ears elongating, and decided to take a deep breath and fold my arms.  
"But, it's the WAY THINGS ARE!" Sirius responds harshly.

"I DON'T CARE!" I took a deep exasperated breath. "So long as you are around me, or are being associated with me, you two will get along! Understand?"  
I felt a cool presence come up behind me a ways and stare; it had a warmer more natural male next to it. Sirius was rolling his eyes. "DON'T you roll your eyes at me, twinkle toes! You are the whole reason that this is a problem! He would ignore you if you let him. It's not his fault he is smarter than you!"

Severus was too embarrassed to do anything and Sirius was just shocked. The cool figure advanced and I felt that it was a girl.

"Now what do we have here?" she said in a bitter cool voice.

I spin on my heel. "Would you stay out of this? It is none of your concern!"

She smirks and says in a voice that reminded me of ice- pleasantly smooth ice.

"And what do you think you can do?"

"To you or them?" I say, slightly distracted by this girls overall spirit.

"They are a waste of time. Why _anyone_ would even bother… I have no idea," she replied smoothly. She looked more closely at me, taking notice of a few things, and her lips twitched out the thought 'lovely'. The best part of this is I cannot read her eyes; her mental blocks are astounding. "To me, on the other hand… You could do nothing if you tried." The boy looked at her in confusion as he walked up beside her.

"I can do more than you think, regardless of my 'problem'. Nevertheless, in some ways, I know that I will have little effect on them, at least when I am apart. However, can you blame a girl for trying?"

She rolled her eyes after I tried to read them. "Try all you want. Have fun. I'm sure you could do a few amusing tricks, but nothing to surprise me." The boy seemed to be in shock over the Gryffindor hanging out with Severus.

I just smiled sweetly. "If I could, I would like to finish up here. In addition, you watching me is a bit distracting. Could you leave us." I try to be patient, knowing that she is getting aggravated with me.

"But I don't feel like leaving," she replied coldly. Ignoring me, she looks at Severus. "Severus, what has gotten into you? Hanging out with this sort… Not like you at all!"

I heard the boy mutter "My thoughts exactly."

"I was giving Sissy a tour of the school and we ran into some Ravenclaws and HE," sneering in the direction of Sirius, "was with them. We all went to dinner." After receiving slightly disgusted looks from his fellow housemates (with the exception of myself), he said, "Don't look at me like that. It was like I had no choice," Sirius nods in agreement. "And now we are here."

"You had a choice. You just choose to ignore it," I reply softly, still facing the newcomers.

"So I take it this one's name is Sissy. Interesting," the boy spoke aloud.

"So the silent one speaks!" Sirius replied smoothly.

"Shut it, Gryffindork," the other guy leered.

"Both of you!" The girl snapped coldly. Her eyes were aimed at me, but she spoke to Severus. "You always have a choice, but sometimes, people influence you. And of course, you all fall prey to the Angelic nature of this one."

"When you know its purpose," I say to the boy, "it is. Yes, influencing comes easer to some," I say, facing the girl. I hold out my hand to the two. "Soline-Takra or 'Sissy' if you wish. One fourth Angel, among other things, you are?"

The boy took my hand to shake it; the girl did not. I think she knew what a hand shake could do, and did not want me to know something, which was fine with me; everyone has their secrets, I might as well let them. I bowed to her to signify my understanding, although neither one gave me a name. "A blind angel. I never would have guessed. Aren't you an interesting thing?" She said after I bowed. She seemed more interested though.

"Is there a name by which I can call you? Or do I have to resort to making one up?" I asked, hoping my prompt would lead somewhere.

"Crystek, though most just call me Crys," Crys replied. "Sorry for being rude."  
"Fallon," is all she replied with before saying, "I'd hate too see what you would come up with."

"Actually, he looks like a simple Chris, and you look like a Darcee; but I like Fallon better. By the way, I am in Slytherin with you! Hope you don't mind," I say, smiling brightly.

"Are they letting anyone into Slytherin nowadays?! Next thing we know Severus is going to tell me he is really a Hufflepuff under cover," Fallon replied.

I laugh; Severus gets ready to respond before I say, "I'm a Water, that's why." After a few moments of silence, and her looking me over as if I was repulsive and a disgrace, I had an idea. It would be taking a chance, but I had one. "I could do something to prove myself, as a person or as Slytherin, if that would make you feel better about your house as a whole."

She seemed to consider this, and said, "We will see." She then turned to leave. Crys nodded at me before following her out.

After a few more moments of arguing with the two, I felt the draw on my consciousness.

"I need to be going, I will see you both in school, and do not argue around me. By yourself, whatever; but around me, don't even think about it!" With that I stormed off and left them to their own devices.

Once again, review and tell us what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Chapter eight is up. Hope everyone enjoys and leaves a review or two!

****

**Shannon's POV**

So I make it all the way to school, only to realize that I have NO idea of where to begin looking for Vanessa. I don't have to worry for long because I see her skipping towards me down the hallway. My stomach does this funny little flip thing when she approaches me.

"I take it you're feeling alright?" I ask. She looks slightly confused at first, but then grins suddenly and replies, "Yeah I'm pretty good, actually. It's nice to know that you care."

I blush and clear my throat before asking, "So, how do you like Hogwarts from what you've seen so far?" As she erupts into this rant about how great the school is, I become mesmerized in her eyes, barely taking in the fact that she finished talking and asked me a question until she waves her hand in front of my face.

I start, blushing even harder at being caught staring, something I've never felt inclined to do before. "Are you ok, Grey?" "Oh, yeah… Sure, I'm just…" I trail off not knowing what to say. "I take it something must've happened at dinner tonight?"

Grateful for the opportunity to actually have something to talk about, I seize on the subject as we begin to walk back towards the prefect quarters. "And then he has the nerve to ask me if I was a Death Eater!" Vanessa shakes her head in disbelief.

"Wow… That just further proves that he is a rude and obnoxious prick," she says, and I can feel myself lightening up considerably. My relief must've showed through my facial expression because she became slightly thoughtful before asking, "Do you have anything planned for the rest of the night?"

"No. Why?" Suddenly she becomes slightly nervous, and I'm thinking to myself, oh crap, what did I say wrong? "Well, I don't want to seem-" Before she can finish her sentence, the bane of my existence appears seemingly out of nowhere.

"Vanessa, can I talk to you for a bit?" It takes every bit of my will power not to punch him right then and there. Instead, I force myself to say, "We were kind of in the middle of a conversation, Black."

"Yeah, yeah. It'll only be a minute," he says distractedly, which serves to further fuel my anger. All the while he's determinedly looking at her. She glares at him warily before asking, "What do you want?" He moves closer to her and stands as straight as possible before saying, "I want to know why you won't give me a chance. What do you see in Goodman that you don't see ten times better in me?"

I am almost freaking out here until I see her give him a look of pure disgust. Then I notice her face has gone back to neutral and she starts trembling. At first I am confused as to the reason why until I look into her eyes and see the fire of pure resentment welling in them. That idiot black grabs her hands, I suppose as a sign of comfort.

What I see next completely astounds and somewhat disappoints me. Instead of snatching away like I thought she would, or even yelling at him, she just stiffens slightly and looks into his eyes with a sort or dazed, yet deep and searching expression. After about a minute or two, she slowly pulls away, shakes her head as if confused and runs the short distance to the girl's prefect dormitory.

I couldn't call out to her even if I wanted to. I could barely breathe, let alone move or think. Then to make matters worse, Black has the audacity to stroll over to me and pat me mock consolingly on the shoulder. "Well, I guess she's warming up to me after all. No one can resist the charms of Sirius Black for long. I'll have her soon enough." And he walks away.

I'm too angry and hurt to do anything but follow suit to my own prefect's quarters. When I first come back to my senses, I try to tell myself that I'm being ridiculous. I mean it's not like we were dating, or that she even had any real interest in me anyway. I don't even know why I care so much anyway. But I had hoped…. I had hoped.

**Vanessa's POV**

After I finally relieve myself in the ladies room, I begin to contemplate the many different ways for which my new form is going to be useful. "Fenix's are awesome! I wonder if Grey likes them." Then I freeze. "OH MY GOODNESS! I completely forgot about him! I wonder where he is now..."

Then, for no reason that I can come up with, I run full out towards the front entrance. Only when I sense another being's presence and see their tell-tale shadow do I slow down, but not fast enough to miss tripping over a foot piece of one of those suits of armor. Luckily enough, I don't fall, but switch from tripping to skipping right when Grey rounds the corner.

His face brightens before frowning in concern as he asks, "I take it you're feeling alright?" For a moment I'm confused and I start panicking slightly as I'm thinking to myself, does he know about my transformations? But then I realized that Sissy must have made an excuse for my sudden departure, and quite frankly, I had a good idea of what that excuse was.

"Yeah I'm pretty good, actually. It's nice to know that you care," I reply, smiling. Then he starts blushing he asks me how I like the school so far. Before I know it, I've spent what I'm sure to be five whole minutes ranting on about how great the school is and how I can't wait for it to officially start. "So, do you know what your schedule is like?" I ask. That's when I realize that he's not paying me the least bit of attention, but is staring at me. Well my eyes really.

They way he's looking at me is kind of disconcerting at first because it looks as though he's entranced. So I snap him out of it by waving my hands in front of his face. He jumps slightly at the motion, turning his head away to hide the blush spreading across his face. "Are you ok, Grey?"

"Oh, yeah… Sure, I'm just…" He trails off. To try and lessen his embarrassment (though it doesn't hit me as to why he was embarrassed until later) and also learn as to how things were at dinner, I ask, "I take it something must've happened at dinner tonight?" Relief flows through his face as he begins to recount the happenings of the night; all the while, we're heading towards the prefect's quarters.

"And then," he bursts out with fervent passion, "he has the nerve to ask me if I was a death eater!" I shake my head in disbelief. "Wow... That just further proves that he is a rude and obnoxious prick."

As soon as I said that, his face took on a similar disposition to the one he had earlier when he was so avidly staring at me eyes. Only this time, I recognized it. He likes me! I mean really! Most would think it is something I would've caught on to in the beginning, but sometimes I can be really oblivious, especially when I'm worried that he DOESN'T like me.

While I'm contemplating this, a sudden thought seizes me. There's only one way to find out for sure if I'm right without directly asking him (I'm a very complicated person, I know. Heheh), but it's going to take some time, a lot of trust on my part, and I'm ultimately going to need some help.

I stop, mid-stride, before asking, "Do you have anything planned for the rest of the night?" He seemed slightly surprised by my question. "No. Why?" I don't know why I suddenly became nervous, but I pushed on anyway. "Well, I don't want to seem-" Before I can even finish and not chicken out, that Sirius character appears seemingly out of nowhere. I could feel Shannon tensing up next to me.

Then Black has the audacity to further interrupt our conversation by asking, "Vanessa, can I talk to you for a bit?" "We were kind of in the middle of a conversation, Black," Shannon practically growls, which is something I wanted to do right now, only in a different form. "Yeah, yeah. It'll only be a minute," Black says distractedly, which serves to further fuel not only Shannon's anger, but mine as well.

"What do you want?" I ask. He moves closer to me before stating, quite arrogantly if you ask me, "I want to know why you won't give me a chance. What do you see in Goodman that you don't see ten times better in me?" Who does this guy think he is? Barging in on a perfectly good conversation to ask, no, COMMAND me to answer his petty question. I don't understand what part of 'I DON'T LIKE YOU' he doesn't seem to be able to comprehend. It's so disgusting that I can feel myself changing, and it takes every once of my willpower not to; so much so that I start trembling without realizing it.

Then you want to know what he does next? He reaches for my hand! Now usually, I can pick up on, and stop, people's movements before the actually go through with it, but seeing as how I was already preoccupied with containing my anger... So he succeeds in grabbing my hands, only what happens next astounds me. Believe it or not, a vision overtakes me. It rushes by, almost in a blur, but I can make out key moments.

Him as a child, being neglected by his parents. His first years at Hogwarts, early signs of becoming a playboy. His last few years at Hogwarts, his attention directed at one female whose face went by too fast to catch. An older Black, in prison, in caves, and then more vividly, falling through a veil. Then the vision blurs and the guys come back in focus. Black is looking hopeful and Shannon looking crestfallen, but none of it is really registering because I only have one thought. To get away, and quick, before something bad happens.

I rush to the prefect's quarters, which luckily, was only a few feet away. I take the stairs to the girl's prefect room six at a time, which strikes me odd for a moment before I realized that I've changed into one of my most comforting forms, a snow leopard. Then I start to pace, trying to relieve my troubled mind before the worst part of me comes out.

"Why is this happening to me?" I say, my voice slightly distorted with my anger. "Why now, after all these years? I thought I finally had it under control." I roar in frustration then collapse, shivering to the floor. My muscles start to twitch and there is a great feeling welling up inside me, one of power, but also hate, anger, sadness. My body begins to change of its own accord. "NO!! Not again, not now!" I get up and fling myself to the wall, the pain enough to distract me for the moment. Then I change to a Fenix, cry out a note of despair and dive out the window to begin to search for the one person who I believed could help me. After all, she is my counterpart.

**Fallon's POV**

I fall to the ground on my hands and knees, taking in deep breaths and watching my hair fall around me. I can feel the sweat making subtle paths down the sides of my face and eventually landing on the ground. Yet another training lesson with my mother, only this time it seems about ten times harder.

I believe it to be over until I hear footsteps approaching me once again, in a fast motion. I roll out of the way just in time, barely avoiding an attack from my mother. As retaliation from my face-up position on the ground, I send a whip of water at her, resulting in her being in the same position as I.

"I think it's time to call it quits for today," Mother's voice says.

"Agreed," I reply, getting to my feet. "May I ask why it seemed different today than usual?"

"The court wants to test you again before it allows you to be the rightful one. They want to test you for everything Fallon, and they will learn it," she says.

"I'm to tell them of my power, then?" I ask just to be sure.

"Yes. It's time for the kingdom to know. They know, of course, that you're still in school, so you wont entirely take over as of yet, but you will once you're out of school and you will be trained in every way possible until that day. Understood?" she demands imperiously.

"Yes. Will you be teaching me these things, Mother?" I ask.

"For the most part. If not, they will come here." Great. My mother is bad enough, and she is NICE about it.

"When do they want to see me?" I ask.

"Tonight. Well, right now really, so go and get ready." Nice forewarning there, mum.

"Great. Meet you back here?"

"Yes. Now go. You have an hour." I nod and leave.

The fun of the night. They have a test for me? I probably will end up fighting, but being of royalty, I still have to dress nicely. I hate it, but whatever.

I make my way to my rooms and take a rather quick shower before changing into my clothes for the meeting. I put on black and blood red robes made of silk that cover most of my body and I put on a cloth that covers my nose, mouth and neck, stopping just at my shoulders.

It is black above a blood red background. On my head I affix the crown signifying royalty in my world. It falls to my forehead and I move my hair over it for the most part. It points out at the sides showing through my hair which is straight and loose. I add the finishing touch of boots made out of ice that comes up the better part of my lower leg, which I've done a couple of times before. They are very comfortable to move in, despite the fact that they have high enough to be painful heels. I leave my room with fifteen minutes to spare and make my way to the room I was in earlier with Mother. She is already waiting, and, unexpectedly, so is Crys.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask.

"Fallon, to a meeting such as this, the—well—mate of the one being tested is to be there," my mother explains.

"Mate... Kind of a funny word to explain an arranged marriage," I voice. Sure, Crys is a good friend... Well, probably my only real friend, but our parents arranged for us to be married. We had no say in that decision. I am fine with it now, but saying mate just makes it sound a whole lot different.

"Fallon, don't start right now. He is to be there, so no point of fighting it. Now are we ready to go?" Mother says. I nod.

It appears I am not the only one that had to be dressed up. My mother and Crys are as well. My mother is in green and silver robes. She often picks those colors and it use to amuse me greatly. I even asked her about it. That was the first time I really learned anything about my mother and that was that those two colors were her favorite for as long as she was born.

Her light blonde hair is in a ponytail with a little bit down in the front and it is curly as opposed to her normal straight. Crys has dress robes on in black and red, almost matching mine in an odd way. His hair is slicked back, which is a first for him, and I can truly say, he shouldn't ever do it again. But other than his hair, I can admit he looks very nice... What the hell am I saying?! I think my mother may have hit me on the head one too many times...

We take a portkey to the meeting grounds. Vampires, like most creatures, have one spot they normally meet in; only for us it is more high class than most would think, being in a huge house once closed to any true pure blood. Five floors are located in this place with a gate all the way around it and guards at every entrance.

The grounds between the gate and house are about a mile around, and it has lots of trees to hide it from view as well as providing other means for protection, for there are guards hiding in the trees themselves. To get past a guard at the gate one must place their hand on a screen which then makes a slight puncture to be used for blood sampling. If you are who you're supposed to be, you're allowed in. If not, well… I'm sure you get the idea.

We arrive right at the entrance of a gate. The guard just looks at us as we all give our blood samples and eventually pass through. Crys has accompanied me here before, as with most meetings, I needed someone I trusted to do so when my Mother couldn't come. He is the only one outside of my family to know of my vampire blood as well as my elemental.

We get into a carriage and travel to the house. Inside there are rooms for those who don't have anywhere to go, most of which were on the fifth floor. The fourth floor belongs to those who once lived there and are in charge. In a short while I will assume that position until I begin my own family.

Watching over us now is my uncle, my mother's older brother. He has no children or a mate to speak of, so I am the next in line as they don't have another sibling. The guards also live on the fourth floor if they stay in the castle. On the third floor are training rooms. For those who need to train and need a teacher, normally one went there to do it.

Second floor is comprised of meeting rooms, which we would probably start the night in, as well as guest bedrooms. All the meeting rooms are the same. There are five in total. The first floor has only two rooms: a kitchen and a room to 'party' for lack of a better word. Parties would be held for those like me to come and get free drinks... and have fun I guess.

I never liked them. In the kitchen there's a hidden door that leads to the basement, which holds cells for those who failed to get in properly, double-crossed one of us, or anything similar to that. It isn't pleasant down there.

Outside in the back part of the land there's an area for battles that happen more often than anyone realize. That's where the last half of this meeting would end as a 'test' normally did. Here, they would learn almost everything about my mind, knowledge and strength.

We arrive a bit faster than normal which doesn't really surprise me at all. We all get out when our doors are opened by a guard and we are lead to the first meeting room on floor two like I thought we would.

I walk in first, with Crys on my right, my mother on the left, and both a step behind me. To add insult to injury, they are also a head (well more than that) taller than me. Seated already is my uncle, Uncle Kenryk, at the head of the table; to his left, standing behind him was his right hand man, Conall, who is more brawn than brains I'm afraid to say; to his right would normally have been anyone who he is mated/ing with which was no one, so only Conall is beside him.

The rest at the table are the leaders of each group around the world, and it is only fitting for them to be there seeing as the meeting is for the heir to the throne. The various locations from which they have arrived include America, France, Germany, Italy, Greece, Spain, Japan, China, just pretty much any big named country. There is also our country, which is of course Britain, and the leader here has normally always been the highest ranking of us all.

The leader here has the final say and is the most powerful. One seat is open, located at the other end of the table directly across from my uncle who isn't that bad; strict and whoreish, but better than some other people I've met. They all rise when I enter. I nod and take my seat, my mother on my right side, Crys to my left a step behind me.

"You all wished to see me?" I speak first.

"Yes Fallon. It's time you prove yourself to us that you are able to take the throne and lead not just this area, but this entire race," Uncle Kenryk said.  
"You will face a series of tests tonight to see if you are indeed strong enough to take this responsibility," the American leader, Cyrilla, said. I hate her more than anyone in this room. She imagines herself the best and in my place as royalty. She is after something that she could never have.

"Very well. Let them begin," I say strong and icily. Cyrilla rolls her eyes. I can see it from where I was sitting. Bitch...

And the test begins...

And that's also the end of this chapter. Reviews are always welcome!

AD


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Shorter than the last one, I know. But never fear! Great things of longer proportions are coming next so read, review, and enjoy!

****

**Sissy's POV**

I am running full tilt when I stumble after leaving the two troublemakers alone to sort out their problems. After falling flat on my face and losing to the pavement, I let out a sweet curse that would make my grandmother's wings curl.

You would think that when I am running I would pay attention to the ground rather than the place I am going a good couple miles away. Occasionally I will forget what to pay attention to and you could stick out a sword in front of me and I would never know, but if I want to know, I could tell you exactly how many baby penguins are being fed in the farthest flock. I aggravate myself.

"Goodness child! What are you doing?!" says a voice I haven't heard in AGES!  
I finish dusting myself off before spreading my vision around me to see that Zacc is gaping at me.

"That was not very nice!" I holler at him in a fake poise of anger.

"What? All I did was ask what you were doing." He is hiding a smirk.

"So that's what it is called now. I always thought it was called tripping someone."

"Well, that too. How have you been?" Ahah! So I'm not as careless as I had thought. If he is ever around, everything has a hidden plot.

"I have been better. All my bruises have healed, but you wouldn't know that looking at me now." Zacc's way of teaching is to catch you off guard. And because he taught me to see, well, you can see how that would get ugly.

After a brief exchange of how are you I say that I have to get home. I was expected back after the tour, but getting food prolonged that, and I am in trouble.

Come to find out, I wasn't. I was to beat him there, and so I would be warned, but that is not needed now. We would travel there together.

Zacc had been given a new Charge after I could see enough to be proficient, and he has to go wherever his Charges take him.

Come to find out, his charge is currently at some sort of important meeting that he can't attend, so he has a few days that he thought he could use to drop in. After all, he is in the neighborhood, assuming that South America is in the neighborhood. I don't know much about his charge, just that it is a boy. Other than that, I try not to know. He keeps me confidential after all, and just because I could see if I want does not give me the right to pry... much...

After we get to the forest, and into the city, I show him to his quarters to refresh after his trip. I am en route to my mother's quarters and stretching my invisible wings when I feel a small blur dash across my side.

I pause and extend my vision. Ah! There it is. I shake my head and continue walking like I didn't notice. Then, as it approaches to grab my robes I'd just gotten for school (and am proudly wearing) I whirl and grab it around the waist. A small boy flickers into view. "Aww!!! Soline-Takara! How'd you see me?"

"I didn't."

"So I made a sound? I need to work on that!"

"Nope! You did great this time, but though you managed to hide your essence from me, you are not good at reorganizing the space around you to fill it yet. Your edges are MUCH better, but your center is still a little blurry."

"AW! Zacc said I was good to go!"

"Zacc is not blind and can't see inside here!" I poke his stomach.

"You're not blind! If you can see in there you see better than anyone I know!" he giggles, and that's when I realize that he has stolen his sister's dress again.

"You are one good kid, but while you work on your essence, I would hide behind a bush or something. That won't keep your sister from seeing you, only from feeling your life."

"CAUSE THEN I WONT HAVE ONE!!!" the boy hollers as he takes off in the blue tunic style dress.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" I call after him.

Hopefully people will be this interesting at school! Only a few more days and I get to go all the way to King's Cross just to come back here! The only difference is that I will be on the outside of the forest looking in, though I will miss playing tricks on the students who wandered too close!

**Vanessa's POV**

**_Lost_**  
I can't believe I'm coming back here after all this time. And this time, I'm alone. No mother or father to keep me safe from harms way or to alert those who would cause us harm that we are no foe to them. My Fenix senses pick up motion to the far left of me. Before I can properly think of what to do, something inside of me kicks in and a low rumbling chirp escapes my throat. The movement abruptly stops as I continue moving towards the heart of the forest.

Memories flood back to me as I pass familiar sectors of the forest. I remember the first time I was brought here.

FLASHBACK  
It was when I was about six years old and I was accompanying my father because he believed me to be old enough to meet the Feys, or the Tamers as they are known by our kind. My mother could not go this time because of other important matters she had to attend. After all these years I never found out what. Our trip started out at the same end of the forest of where Hogwarts is located. Being as young as I was, I never paid much attention to the school itself, though I knew to keep it in mind as a landmark.

The conversation my parents and I shared just hours before taking flight played over and over in my head. "Nessa, love. Today is a very special day, do you know?" started my mother. "No mother," I replied. "What is today?" My father's deep rumbling voice cuts in. "Today is the Queen of the Tamers daughter's birthday. She is to turn three years old at exactly 9:24 p.m. We are to be at the ceremony that takes place this night to celebrate and honor a long held pact between the Tamers and the Shapeshifters."

Shocked into silence, my mother takes the opportunity to hug me and inform me that she will not be coming with us. "But why, mother?"

"I will remain here," she answers vaguely. I decide not to push it further because father was getting agitated. I hugged my mother once again and set off in search of my most favorite and warmest cloak. I was, of course, able to fly myself because I had already attained several forms of flight, but being as young as I was, I would need to take several breaks, for the journey was a long one. My father wished to get there as soon as possible, and he would be able to make the trip in record time with no breaks, even with me as a passenger.

My mother walked with us as far as the hidden entrance to our alcove before vanishing instantly as we passed through the barrier leading to the outside world. Then my father reared back into the beginnings of what used to be one of my most favorite forms: a beautiful silver and tan colored Hippogriff. The only difference between his form and a regular Hippogriff was that being a demon allowed him the ability to speak in any form, and he had a golden banded crest that circled around his brow so that others could know that he was the highest of royalty.

As he came back down from rearing up, he broke into a short, light canter so as to get use to his form before turning one beady eye on me and kneeling low enough for me to mount him. Once I attain the proper position of riding such an enigmatical beast, he takes off in a sprint before he picks up enough speed to attain flight. I could feel his powerful corded muscles flex and contract underneath me and see the grace and beauty with which he flapped his wings.

After a few hours, we reached the entrance to the forest. Up until that point he talked to me and informed me of certain points that I should take note of if ever the need should arise for me to take the trip alone. Once we entered the forest, for safety precautions, we used our personally made telepathic link to speak with each other.

Since it was the first time I had ever been in this particular forest, I was filled to the brim with excitement, and of course, with that came tons of questions. Eventually I just settled back and took in as much as I could about the forest, including the many different species of animals that inhabited it.

At one point, we came across a herd of Centaurs and my father landed so we could exchange the proper pleasantries to those very noble beasts. Then my father spoke with them in their ancient language momentarily before taking flight again.

We eventually arrived at the Tamer's beautiful city.

There were courtiers already at the entrance to greet us and escort us to our temporary quarters. While we were there, my father went over the proper way of addressing the queen and others of royalty once more with me. When it was 9:00, we, along with various other guests including two of the Centaurs we met in the clearing, were summoned to the ceremonial grounds in the middle of the city.

As we all took our places around the edges of the grounds, the Queen and King made their entrance, the Queen holding the baby, and the King holding a ceremonial wreath. Before I knew it, the ceremony had begun. There were a lot of speeches made in many different languages by the many different races that were there that night, but since we were on specially prepared ceremonial grounds, everyone was able to understand everyone else with ease.

After the speeches were complete, we were to make our appearance to the Princess who had been standing silently in the middle of the alcove with her parents. My father and I were the very last to go. When it was our turn, everyone spread back out into a wide circle as the King, Queen and Princess approached us. The King and Queen briefly stepped a short distance away and left the three year old standing alone in front of us.

That was when I became extremely nervous and looked to my father for reassurance. Even though we have had the conversation on how we were to appear to the Princess many times before, actually standing in front of her made it a whole lot different. What if things went wrong? Our true demonic state was very unpredictable. Through the telepathic link, my father soothed me and my whole demeanor changed to one of pure calmness and trust.

The both of us kneeled down in front of the Princess, eyes cast downward. She eventually approached us and placed each palm of her hands on out foreheads and began to recite the ancient spells of Taming. Her palms began to glow and sudden warmth flowed through my entire body. Then I began to convulse slightly when I felt my demonic form trying to release itself. A voice, one much different than my fathers, entered my mind at the moment.

"Just let go and trust in the nature of the Tamers" it said. I looked beside me and saw that my father was halfway done with his transformation. Then I looked down to my hands and saw that so was I. Instead of the usual caramel colored skin I'd become so familiar with, I saw a blue feathered hand with blood red talons. My feet pretty much looked the same. I experimentally flexed what I knew to be wings, also blue in color. I could feel my teeth sharpening and my ears becoming pointy. After about a minute or so, both of our transformations were complete.

I was a blue and red Sunai Harpy in my demonic state and my father was a black and gold Nine-Tailed Fox in his. I was slightly surprised because usually when I took this form, there was an undeniable hate within my heart. Instead, I felt nothing but peace, and by the look on my father's face, so did he. I looked to the Princess and see her smiling slightly while looking back and forth between us.

I smiled back as the Queen and King approached their daughter once again and caught her as she fell into a trance-like slumber. The King then placed the wreath on her head and everyone watched as it glowed a bright gold color before dissolving into her skin and snaking its way down her arms. Then the glow faded away and so did the tattoo-like ivy markings on her skin. "Our daughter is an official Tamer on this day and hour of June. Remember this well, for not many has had the chance to witness something so sacred."

The Queen then announced that the ceremony is over and that all of us are welcome to stay for as long as needed to recuperate. All the while she was staring pointedly at us. Once we were escorted back to out quarters, I rapidly changed back to my normal state and I was suddenly overcome by the desire to sleep.

END FLASHBACK

I am so caught up in my memories that I almost fail to stop in time as I reach the gates of the Fey's glorious city. I swiftly land in front of the sentry as I turn one beady eye on him before stating, "I wish to speak with their Royal Highnesses."

"On what business, Arget-Sunai?" Wait a sec. How did this particular Fey know who I am? In the demonic order, Arget-Sunai means leader in waiting. Technically, when my father died, I was to assume the throne when I turned of age (which, in the demonic world, is 16).

Before I could get lost in a barrage of thoughts, I answer, "I am here on a matter of Taming. Please, noble one. This is most urgent." As she prepared a message for their Highnesses, I catch a glance on myself in a small pool of water about a half meter away. Something is different, that much I can tell, but I don't know what. As I inch my way closer, a rage of emotions flood my senses as I finally figure out what is different. There are two golden stripes that run the length of the side of my head, the sign of the beginning of Arget-Sunai's transition to becoming leader.

The sentry's return broke me out of my stupor and she motions for me to follow her. I change back into a snow leopard and begin to follow her through the many halls and corridors leading to the main chambers. Once we reach the throne room, I notice that the King and Queen are already sitting there, with the chair that the princess would normally sit in being empty.

"Your Highnesses," I begin as I bow in a way only leopard can bow. "Arget-Sunai," they reply together. I position myself comfortably on the floor as I say, "I am in serious need of your help. I didn't know where else to go or who else to turn to." The Queen rises from her throne and approaches me gracefully. I immediately sit back up as a sign of respect when she reaches me. Then she looks at me, almost as if she is looking through me and places a palm on my brow.

The raging inferno within me that I've kept suppressed through the whole trip here began to well up again. "N-no! I-I c-can't hold o-on m-much longer!" My body starts convulsing again, only this time there is no soothing voice to tell me to let go and that everything will be all right.

Memories flood my mind once more. Memories of when I was a child and going through the painful acquisitions of my new forms, and my father next to me talking to me and helping me through the pain. Memories of when my mother first taught me how to levitate things without a wand. Memories of my father taking me to fight tournaments in different parts of our ancestral homeland and of him teaching me how to fight later on. Memories of my mother teaching me how to cook with and without magic.

Memories of the lessons given to me teaching me about both sides of my family's history. Memories of all of us watching the aurora borealis together. Memories of birthdays and gifts and trips for them. Memories of us finding out that mother was pregnant. Memories of my father's last departure to Lahieth, the Demonic Kingdom, and finding out about his death through our telepathic link as he was being tortured. Memories of my mother's resolve cracking and her breaking down into uncontrollable sobs. Memories of her and my future sibling's death and their funeral. Memories of the hate forming within me as I curse whomever it was I felt was responsible for taking my family from me.

Without any warning, the beast within me resurfaces and I can feel my body changing rapidly, painfully. I try to maintain some control with much effort but little success. While I still have some semblance of my previous self left, I take flight and break through the barriers that keep others from entering through the top part of the canopy of trees. I let out a melancholy screech of despair as I circle around one time before taking off in who knows what direction.

Before I get too far from the city, I happen to fly over that same pool of water which turns out to be part of a lake and catch a small glimpse of myself. What I see, had I been in my normal state of mind, would have scared me senseless. I am still part Sunai Harpy but with added features such as horns, slanted glowing red eyes and the two bands on the sides of my head more visible than ever. The tips of my wings are white in color and the rest of them are purple. My talons are no longer blood red, but gold. My face is more wolfish as well. What have I become? I wonder just before I lose myself completely.

Reviews are always welcome!

AD


End file.
